prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC48
is the 48th episode of Doki Doki Pretty Cure, and also the 485th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''it is called ''"The King Within". Synopsis Cure Heart decides to find the King's true heart and return him to his senses as the girls continue trying to protect Oogai Town. Summary The episode starts with an angry Selfish King, who is about to destroy the Cures. But despite his efforts, the girls keep going, leaving him confused. Cure Heart says it is because of love, making him even angrier. He attempts to destroy a nearby tower until Regina shouts out to him. He feels something hearing her, but after hesitation, he continues his destruction. The Cures run away noticing it, and Heart tells them that there is a final hope to save him. , and the other half of Mana's friends cheering.]]With the Pad to see where his heart is, Cure Heart announces her plan to go inside the dark beast and save the King. She goes on to confidently announce her true identity of Mana Aida, with her friends and family reacting with shock by her announcement. Nikaidou recalls that this makes sense though after he remembers Cure Heart introducing herself during the school festival. He immediately cheers her from the school's window, with everyone else following after. Meanwhile, Sebastian is panicking because even Yotsuba Corporation's power can't cover the Cures' identities anymore. Alice's parents come in and Seiji asks him to let it be known because they're currently doing their best to protect the world. Seiji then shouts out his encouragement, causing more and more people to cheer up the Cures. As the Cures prepare to go they find themselves stopped by Bel, and more enemies, along with Jikochuus. But in no time they manage to get rid of their enemies by working together. Cure Diamond is warned by Ira that it is dangerous, however, Diamond takes off, with Cure Rosetta creating a giant Lance by performing Rosetta Balloon to distract the Selfish King until the girls can find an entrance. The girls head inside, with Rosetta staying back to keep a watch of things from the outside. As soon as the girls enter they find themselves being followed by Jikochuus, and Cure Diamond chooses to stay behind by performing Diamond Swirkle to purify some of the Jikochuu. They continue on and begin to get chased until Sword distracts them with her own abilities to purify them. Soon, the team is composed of only Cure Heart, Cure Ace, Ai, and Regina, where a big fight breaks out with the trio. They struggle greatly as Diamond attempts to rejoin them- finding herself too worn out to keep fighting. Raquel encourages her and helps her gain enough courage to allow her to perform Diamond Blizzard, freezing herself and all of her surrounding enemies to purify them. Cure Sword and Rosetta are both shown to be worn out by this point, and the Jikochuus keep coming as Rosetta uses the last of her power. Cure Heart continues to fight and head for the corrupted heart, with the Jikochuus continuing to get in the way. Her words allow the true King to awaken however but the Jikochuus try to get the King's heart to worsen. She refuses to allow this and blocks them, awakening her full power until she, Cure Ace, and Regina head towards their father. Cure Heart is momentarily caught off-guard, but to her shock Sword arrives at the last second to destroy it. The group is hopeful as they see the King is returning to normal now, and he begins to recover with the help of Aguri, Regina, and Ai. Just then, Sharuru still feels dark energy and Bel appears. To their alarm, he swallows a piece of Jikochuu and becomes a full-grown monstrous Jikochuu. Major Events *Mana reveals her identity as Cure Heart to the others, which causes everyone to show their support for them. *Cure Diamond performs Diamond Blizzard. *Cure Rosetta performs a new type of Rosetta Balloon. **This time a giant Lance capable of performing Rosetta Reflection. *The King of the Trump Kingdom is removed from the Selfish King's body as Selfish King is defeated. *Aguri, Ai and Regina (The three split pieces of Princess Marie Ange) are reunited with the King. *Bel swallows the remains of Selfish King in an attempt to become the new Selfish King. Character Pretty Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Allies *Regina Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Selfish King *Jikochuu Minor Characters * Aida Ayumi * Aida Kentaro * Bando Sokichi * Hishikawa Ryoko * Hishikawa Yuuzou * Yotsuba Seiji * Yotsuba Shouko * Sebastian * Madoka Mari * Nikaidou * Momota * Yashima * Juujou Hiroshi * Saotome Jun * Morimoto Eru * Trump King * Mr Kido Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure